curso de artes
by Yuko-96
Summary: En la secundaria Raimon se a implementado un curso muy especial, es un curso de artes en general femenino, donde solamente hay muchachas con talentos musicales, de danza, de arte, etc. el club de fútbol se vera muy alborotado con la llegada de las chicas a ese curso. FeyxOC - no se acepta mas OC'S -
1. Prologo

**Bueno, se que debería estar subiendo los capítulos de mis otros fic, pero se me ocurrió esto y quería hacerlo por que lo encontré divertido *-* bueno sin mas aquí una especie de prologo xD**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven GO/CS no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

En la entrada de una gran mansión se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño claro, pareciera que estuviera esperando a alguien, y para ser mas exactos si esperaba a alguien.

Shindou: ¿donde esta? ¿por que demora tanto?

Mayordomo: señorito, entre a cenar

Shindou: no, esperare cuando llegue cenaremos

Mayordomo: esta bien, con su permiso me retiro

Shindou: adelante - y así el hombre ya mayor entro a la casa, dejando a Shindou solo, de repente se ve a una muchacha mas o menos de la misma edad que él, con varias maletas y con un estuche de algún instrumento dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el joven. - Al fin llega - dijo corriendo hacia la chica.

¿?: Hola - dijo dulcemente la muchacha que su cabellos es de color castaño claro, lo tiene largo y liso, su piel es de color vainilla, es alta y esbelta, tiene unos grandes pechos para su edad, y sus ojos son de color marrón; la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido hasta la rodilla, de color blanco, y bajo su pecho llevaba una cinta de color rosado, zapatos con un poco de tacón rosados y una cadena de oro con una H.

Shindou: pensé que no vendrías Hana, permiteme- dijo tomando las maletas de la chica.

Hana: muchas gracias Takuto, se me hizo tarde, no encontraba ningún taxi

Shindou: te lo dije, debiste a ver dejado tu terquedad de lado esta vez y haber aceptado que uno de los empleados fuera por ti

Hana: no, no quería causar molestias

Shindou: no era ninguna molestia, ese es su trabajo

Hana: pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?

Shindou: o discúlpame, vamos a cenar

Hana: bien

Y así ambos jóvenes entraron, Shindou dejo las maletas sobre una pequeña mesa, la chica dejo el estuche del instrumento en el mismo lugar, luego abrieron una gran puerta donde se encontraba un comedor lleno de delicias, ambos jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar. Después de un rato, ambos terminaron, se levantaron y se dirigieron a una hermosa sala, donde cerca de la ventana había un gran y hermoso piano, cerca de él había un elegante sofá y sobre este se encontraba el estuche con el instrumento de la chica, Shindou se sentó en el banquillo del piano, mientras que la chica abrió el estuche y saco un hermoso y delicado violín se acerco al joven el cual había comenzado a a tocar una hermosa melodía, la chica acomodo su violín y acompaño al chico en la melodía. Luego miraron la hora, finalizaron y ordenaron lo que usaron.

Shindou: sera mejor irnos a dormir, mañana sera un buen día

Hana: si, vamos - ambos salieron de la sala, subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron en una puerta.

Shindou: aquí esta tu habitación

Hana: perfecto, muchas gracias

Shindou: buenas noches

Hana: buenas noches primo

Y así la chica entro a la habitación, mientras que el joven se marcho a su habitación, ambos se dispusieron a dormir, ya que mañana les esperaba un gran día.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, les presento a Hana xD es mi nueva OC de IE GO, se que este "prologo" no fue divertido, pero no se preocupen esta historia tendrá humor.**

**Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante necesito Oc's e.e jeje bueno cuando tenga los necesarios cerrare la petición... (todos serán de 14 años), debe tener un talento (musical, artistico, de danza, etc.), por razones que se habrán leído en el summary... y ****ahora la ficha! **

**Nombre: **

**Personalidad:**

**Apariencia: **

**Talento: (si toca un instrumento especificar cual, si es danza especificar de que tipo, si es arte especificar que técnica usa, etc., puede tener mas de un talento)**

**País de procedencia: (ya que todas ganaron una beca, en el primer capitulo se explicara)**

**Ropa casual:**

**Ropa formal:**

**Pijama: (estos 3 incluyendo zapatos, accesorios y peinado)**

**Extra:**

**Pareja: (IE GO/Chrono stone, excepto Fey Rune y Taiyou )**

**Bueno, eso es todo, dejen review diciéndome si les gusto la trama de la historia, bay saludos y gracias por leer con amor Yuko-96 **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola Hola, mi persona reportándose con el primer capitulo de este fic, después de un prologo mas aburrido, casi me quede dormida escribiéndolo, pero era necesario xD bueno, gracias a todas por dejarme sus OC'S y ahora comencemos.**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5; de los OC'S solo me pertenece Hana los demás**** son de sus respectivas dueñas.**

**Advertencia: no respondo por las incoherencias de palabras, falta de ortografías, etc. digamos que los 36° de calor me están afectando, tanto que cometí una locura en mi pelo e.e**

* * *

Era la mañana de un día lunes, todos los muchachos de la ciudad Inazuma comenzaban a prepararse para un nuevo día de esfuerzo, dedicación y diversión en el colegio, como decía todos lo chicos de la ciudad se arreglaban, y claro la familia Shindou no era la excepción; Takuto y su prima ya estaban preparados y se dirigían a su respectivo establecimiento, una vez llegado al lugar Takuto se fue a su respectivo salón, en cambio Hana se dirigió a un salón que le habían indicado, llego al salón y leyó un cartel que decía "curso de artes", abrió la puerta y pudo observar que dentro habían muchas chicas, un poco nerviosa siguió observando el ambiente hasta que...

- ¿no crees que deberías entrar? - dijo un hombre con una banda naranja en la cabeza.

- yo... yo... si, entrare - dijo la chica para luego ingresar tímidamente al salón, al entrar todas las chicas que habían la quedaron mirando, lo que provoco que Hana se sonrojara, dejo sus cosas en el primer escritorio que encontró; luego entro un hombre ya mayor, que al parecer era el director, seguido de aquel hombre de banda naranja.

- buenos días - dijo el hombre ya mayor asiendo un ademan con la mano para que las chicas tomaran asiento, todas hicieron caso; luego prosiguió a hablar - bien, como ya sabrán el instituto Raimon a implementado un nuevo curso de talentos, se ha decidido que sera femenino, por razones de orden, bueno, ustedes son talentos de diferentes países y han ganado una beca para estudiar aquí, este salón esta implementado para todos los tipos de talentos ya sean musicales, artísticos o de danza; en estos momentos el instructor especializado esta atendiendo unos asuntos, así que llegara en unos días, por mientras su tutor sera este hombre... - dijo señalando al hombre de banda naranja.

- hola, mi nombre es Mamoru Endo y seré su tutor de remplazo, espero que nos llevemos bien y saquemos nuestros talentos a flote - dijo Endo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- ahora yo debo irme, espero que se adapten y que esta experiencia sea grata, sin mas buena suerte - el director se retiro de sala dejando a Endo a cargo de todo.

- bien, ahora que se fue el amargado, digo el director podemos comenzar con las presentaciones, elegire a una chica se presentara y continuara la siguiente, haber... ¡tú! - dijo apuntando a una chica al azar.

- pues Hola, mi nombre es Hikari Ichigawa, tengo 14 años, vengo de España y mi talento es el baile clasico, es decir el ballet - dijo una muchacha alta con el pelo a la altura de la cintura, con flequillo, liso y rubia, sus ojos son amatista.

- perfecto, que continué al tiro la siguiente - dijo el hombre de cabello castaño.

- Hola, yo soy Paz Elizebeth Nakata, tengo 14 años,vengo de Italia y mis talentos son tocar la guitarra electrica y acústica y bailo flamenco gitano - dijo una chica con cabellos Castaño con Rulitos y dos Mechones Estilo Natsumi, Ojos Esmeraldas y Piel morena, Físico Normal.

- mucho gusto, me llamo Clara Nishisawa, tengo 14 años, yo vengo de Alemania, y mi talento es en el área del arte en general - se presento una chica que tiene el pelo castaño hasta las caderas,ojos verde esmeralda,piel clara y delgada.

- yo soy Yoshida Emiko, pueden llamarme Emi, también tengo 14 años, yo provengo de España y mi talento es el canto en varias lenguas - se presento una muchacha con Cabello castaño sobre pasandole los hombros con un poco de flequillo, tiene los ojos verdes.

- un momento, tú me recuerdas a alguien que conozco - dijo Endo con una mano en la barbilla.

- soy nieta de Hibiki Seigo - respondió la ojiverde.

- oh! eso explica todo, bueno continuemos - dijo Endo, mientras miraba a la siguiente chica.

- okay, yo soy Yue Wang, tengo 14, vengo de China, y bueno mis talentos son el dibujo, específicamente el diseño, también canto, toco la guitarra y el bajo - dijo una muchacha que es muy alta mide 1,75, su cabello es muy largo hasta los tobillos con ondulación en las puntas color negro azabache, sus ojos son tan rojos como la sangre producto de la execiva circulación de sangre en esta aunque generalmente los oculta tras unas gafas, su cuerpo es escultura digno de una mujer hecha y derecha.

- Hola, yo me llamo Kohaku Dell, pero díganme Haku, tengo 14, yo vengo de Italia y mi talento es la pintura en general, ¡ah! y canto un poco - dijo una chica que tiene la piel pálida casi rozando el blanco, ojos de un color azul brillante que son lo que mas resalta en ella, y tiene el cabello negro largo ondulado y peinado en dos colitas bajas.

- encantada, mi nombre es Yasuki Ayame, tengo como todas 14 años, provengo de México, y mis talentos son tocar el violín, bailo ballet y practico la pintura - se presento una muchacha de cabello negro hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura, ojos verde claro, piel blanca y de estatura normal, delgada y de buen cuerpo.

- mucho gusto, yo soy Sophi Takahashi, tengo 14, vengo de El Salvador, y mis talentos son el canto, toco la guitarra eléctrica y dibujo y pinto - dijo una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura con cepillo y una diadema color celeste, ojos color jade, estatura media.

- Hola, me llamo Valen Mizukoshi, tengo 14 años, yo vengo de Colombia, y mis talentos son tocar el piano y la flauta - se presenta una chica de cabello, negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos azul eléctrico, mide 1,65.

- encantada, soy Naomi Akatsuki, tengo 14, yo vengo de Chile, y mi talento es tocar la batería - dijo una muchacha que es de estatura media (1,64) tiene el cabello liso color café hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, flequillo hacia la derecha y varias mechas color morado oscuro, sus ojos son color verde esmeralda, pero cuando cambia su personalidad de vuelven morados, tiene la piel pálida, algo menos que Hiroto.

- mucho gusto, yo me llamo Shion Kishimoto, tengo 14 años, vengo de Corea del Sur, mis talentos son bailar break dance, también bailar hip-hop, el baile moderno, merengue, y ademas de bailar, también canto - se presento la chica que tiene el cabello de color negro, alborotado, con dos mechas azules, los ojos de color grises intensos, y su piel morena.

- Hola, yo soy Suki Hayashi, tengo 14, soy japones, y mi talento es el arte, específicamente el dibujo - dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta medio cuello, con flequillo hacia la izquierda y con reflejos plateados, ojos grises profundos, piel palida y delgada.

- que tal, me llamo Alexia Blade, tengo 14 años, vengo de España, y mis talentos son tocar la guitarra eléctrica y acústica, bailo cualquier estilo, y soy muy buena en el deporte, y canto un poco - se presento una chica de pelo negro largo hasta la cadera sus ojos verde claro resaltan debido al color oscuro de su pelo, es de una altura normal, delgada pese a que hace deporte fútbol, natación, gimnasia no tiene cuerpo de deportista.

- encantada, yo soy Kim Natsuyaki, tengo 14, vengo de España, y mis talentos son el baile baila urban style, es decir, funky, hip hop, house, poppin, break dance, etc. también toco la guitarra eléctrica y acústica - dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda con algunas ondas al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, estatura media, piel morenita, ojos color verde esmeralda.

- Hola, mi nombre es Jessy Evans, tengo 14 años, soy chilena, y mis talentos son tocar violín y el piano, bailo cualquier tipo de género y canto - se presento una muchacha que tiene el cabello liso y pelirrojo hasta la cintura, tiene los ojos color verde esmeralda, piel blanca como la nieve, delgada, mide 1.58 y tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

- bien, ahora solo faltas tú - dijo apuntando a Hana.

- yo... yo... soy Hana Shindou, tengo 14 años, soy francesa y mis talentos son tocar el violín, la danza clásica y urbana, y también el arte en general - dijo tímidamente la chica con los pechos mas grandes de la clase.

- perfecto... - después de que Endo dijera eso, se formo un silencio en la sala.

- eeemmm... entonces no haremos nada - dijo Jessy.

- ¿eh de que hablas? - respondió confundido el ex portero de Inazuma Japan.

- ¡como que de que habla, se supone que esta es una clase! - dijo Naomi bastante enojada y a punto de lanzarse a por Endo.

- ah! tranquila, mmm... que les parece si... ¡¿vamos a ver la practica de los chicos del club de soccer?! - a tales palabras todas cayeron al estilo anime.

- _*mmm... chicos...* _- pensaron todas, para luego decir al unisono - ¡si!

- perfecto, vamos - dijo Endo saliendo del salón, seguido de las chicas; al llegar a la cancha las chicas instantáneamente comenzaron a susurrar - bien, vamos donde ellos - después de que Endo dijera eso todas fueron hacia donde los chicos, ellos al verlas se sonrojaron bastante.

- ¿Hana? - pregunto Shindou al ver a todas las chicas.

- aquí estoy... Takuto - respondió tímidamente la chica.

- ¿la conoces? - pregunto el ahora capitán Tenma.

- si, es mi prima - respondió Shindou.

- ¡ooohhh! - exclamaron todos, luego la miraron, se sonrojaron, y sin que se dieran cuenta un hilillo de sangre por su nariz.

- ¿eh? ¿les sucede algo? - pregunto la inocente Hana. **(okey la chica tímida e inocente, tenia que darle algún atributo ¿no?)**

- ¡son todos unos pervertidos! - les grito furioso el pianista; en eso toca la campana de cambio de hora, lo que también significaba que finalizaba el entrenamiento matutino.

- bien, vayanse a cambiar, y luego a sus clases - dijo Kido.

- ¡si! - exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

- bien chicas, nosotros también nos vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí - dijo Endo dirigiendose a todas las chicas.

- ¡si! - respondieron al unisono; y así todos se retiraron de la cancha de fútbol.

* * *

**Okay, se que no fue gracioso, entiendanme estamo a 36° ¡36°! TT^TT morireeeee, y como les dije el calor me está afectando, producto de eso me teñi el cabello morado, ahora todo lo que pase cerca de mi pelo queda morado xD bueno, les prometo que en el próximo episodio habrá más diversión e.e ya que este capitulo fue de las presentaciones, bueno eso, espero que les haya agradado, a una cosa si me falto poner alguna que diga ¡yo! xD wuahskjahaks bueno, mejor me despido... bay saludos y ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. capitulo 2

**Holas Holas, lamento no haber puesto alguna parte graciosa en el capitulo anterior, lo que sucedió es que yo tenia un capitulo laaargo, pero a mi estúpido internet le dieron los taldos y se me desconecto, justo cuando estaba guardando, y como imaginaran perdí todo, lo que subí fue lo que tenia guardado hasta el momento pero bueno cosas que pasan.**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5; de los OC'S solo me pertenece Hana y Yuko.**

* * *

Ya habían regresado al salón, estaban todas reunidas en grupo en un lugar.

- pff' se supone que somos las chicas con talento, y estamos en un curso especial y lo único que vemos aquí es a el supuesto tutor jugando ajedrez solo - dijo Hikari.

- ¡te escuche! ¿alguien quiere jugar conmigo me siento sólito? - dijo Endo llorando a cascaditas.

- yo... - intento decir Hana, pero la detuvieron.

- no lo hagas, o terminaras igual o peor que él, tal vez sea contagioso, mmm... puede que él se haya escapado de algún psiquiatra, y termino aquí por asares del destino - dijo Paz deteniendo a Hana.

- apoyo tu teoría, no sabe nada de lo que se supone que haríamos aquí, osea nos ganamos una beca, tenemos talentos y nos ponen a un loco de tutor - comento Clara mientras miraba de reojo a Endo.

- podríamos hacerle preguntas, como lo veo nos respondería todo, haber probemos, ¡Endo-san! digame... usted... ¿donde estudio? ¿en esta ciudad? - pregunto curiosa Emi.

- ¿yo? - exclamo confundido el entrenador.

- nooo, le hablábamos al extraterrestre de su lado - dijo Jessy con bastante sarcasmo.

- ¿extraterrestre? no me digas que es el instituto Alien, ¡Hiroto ¿volviste al lado oscuro?! - esto ultimo Endo lo grito y miro a su lado - ¿eh? ¿donde se fue? ¡Hiroto!

- ¡responda! - dijeron todas con ya poca paciencia.

- bien, bien, responderé la pregunta que le hicieron al extraterrestre que era Hiroto, aunque pudo a ver sido Midorikawa mmm... - dijo meritando lo ultimo.

- bien, entonces ¿lo tiramos por la ventana verdad? - pregunto Naomi con ojitos de cachorro.

- no, aun no - respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

- yo estudie aquí mismo - dijo el castaño de lo mas calmado.

- al fin - dijeron todas.

- yo quiero hacerle una pregunta, a ver... mmm... que puede ser... mmm... ¡ya se! Endo-san, ¿usted es casado?! ¿ama a su esposa? - pregunto alegremente Yue.

- si, estoy casado... ¿puedo usar un comodín? - esto ultimo Endo lo pregunto seriamente.

- etto... Endo-san, esto no es programa de preguntas y retos - dijo tímidamente Hana.

- esa fue una experiencia horrible TT-TT ¿lo vieron? - pregunto Endo con cascaditas en los ojos.

- si - asintieron al mismo tiempo.

- creo que no hablara mas de eso, bien, es mi turno, bien, a ver mmm... mi pregunta es Endo-san, ¿que haria si el mundo se acabara mañana? - le pregunto Haku.

- pues hoy juagaria fútbol tooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oodo el día - dijo de lo mas alegre el castaño. - a, me dio sed - abrio un cajón de su escritorio saco una botella y la bebio en un dos por tres. - bien... hip en que estábamos pequeñas... hip - dijo completamente borracho.

- esto es... ¡tequila! - dijo muy sorprendida la prima de Shindou.

- ¿donde estan hip mis amigos extraterrestres hip? ¡Hiroto! hip ¡Midorikawa! hip ¡Suzuno! hip ¡Nagumo! hip - gritaba desesperadamente Endo.

- hay que sacrificarlo - dijo una figura misteriosa en la puerta.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! hip ¡me matara! - gritaba aun mas desesperado Endo.

- y usted ¿quien es? - pregunto Yasuki.

- soy la tutora de esta clase - dijo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, tez blanca y ojos verdes.

- ella es la bipolar hip y loca - decía el castaño aun con miedo.

- ¡que no estoy loca! - dijo la mujer muy enojada, tomo a Endo de la chaqueta y lo lanzo por la ventana.

- AAAAAAHHHHH - gritaba Endo aterrizando en la cancha de fútbol.

- suerte que estamos en el primer piso, o si no eso hubiera sido bastante feo, y tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido - menciono Yasuki, todas voltearon a ver a la mujer, la cual se sacudía las manos.

- como les dije soy la tutora de esta clase, arregle mis asuntos antes de lo previsto, mi nombre es Yuko Fubuki y soy pintora - se presento la mujer de cabello castaño.

- Fubuki... Fubuki... me suena, donde habré oído ese apellido ¡ya lo recuerdo, era un integrante del equipo de Inazuma Japan, del FFI! - exclamo bastante sorprendida Valen.

- así es, soy esposa de Shiro Fubuki, bueno, Endo ya hizo que se presentaran, yo las conosco, lei sus papeles, pero quiero que cada una me demuestre su talento - Y así todas dieron una pequeña demostración de su talento - bravo, son muy buenas, se nota que son merecedoras de las beca, serán unas artistas increíbles - de repente, se abre la puerta del salón y entra Endo, milagrosamente ya no estaba borracho.

- lo siento, olvide que le prometí algo a Naomi - dice el castaño.

- es cierto - Dijo Naomi mientras rápidamente se dirigía hacia la batería; Endo la siguio, tomo asiento en el banquillo de la batería.

- haber si no mal recuerdo esto se toca así - dijo Endo tomando las baquetas y comenzando a tocar la batería salvajemente.

- ¡kyaaaa! ¡que alguien lo detenga, moriré, mis oídos, jamas había escuchado algo tan espantoso, por favor deténgalo, o moriremos todas aquí y con este ruido infernal! - técnicamente gritaba Sophi, ya que por el ruido nadie escuchaba bien.

- la... la... batería ¡ya deténgase Endo-san! - pero Endo siguió "tocando" aun mas fuerte, lo que provoco se levantara una nube de polvo - ¡kyaaaaa ahora si que lo lanzo por la ventana!

- !no veo nada, y tampoco escucho bien lo que dicen, esto es horrible, nunca en mi vida había oído semejante sonido, mis oídos¡ - se lamentaba Shion mientras trataba de ubicar a alguien.

- ¡ya me canse! - después de que Endo dijera eso, dejo de tocar, y después de un rato la nube de polvo se disperso.

- ¡al fin! - dijo de lo mas feliz Jessy.

- ¡¿pero que demonios?! - grito histérica Yuko, ya que lo que se veía frente a Endo era lo que algún día fue una hermosa batería. - Endo - dijo con aura oscura y con el puño en alto.

- ¡las pagaras! - gritaron al unisono Naomi y Yuko, luego le dieron un golpe a Endo, el cual provoco que este volviera a salir volando por la ventana, hasta llegar a la cancha de fútbol.

Todas tenían una expresión de asombro en sus caras específicamente esta O.O

- ¡así aprenderás a destruir los materiales de Raimon! - grito la mujer con el puño en alto, en dirección a donde Endo había aterrizado. - estúpido cabeza de balón - eso ultimo lo susurro.

- wow, no debemos hacer enojar a Fubuki-sensei, o terminaremos peor que Endo-san, y creo que también deberemos cuidarnos de Naomi - dijo Suki con una gotita estilo anime.

- tienes razón, bueno, pero ahora que esta destruida la batería ¿que haremos? Naomi no podrá tocar, hasta que traigan una nueva - comento pensativa Alexia.

- haremos algo en general, dejenme pensar... - Yuko se sentó bastante cansada en el escritorio.

- jeje creo que todo este jaleo canso a la maestra, bueno, a quien no, casi me sangran los oídos con tal "concierto" jajaja jamas en vida había presenciado algo así - dijo Kim con una risita.

- jajaja fue divertido ver volar a Endo-san dos veces por la ventana, no me gusta la desgracia ajena, pero de que fue divertido lo fue - dijo Jessy de lo mas divertida.

- bien, ya se que harán el resto de la hora, dibujen a su familia - dijo con pesades la mujer de cabello castaño.

- etto... Fubuki-sensei... no... no somo niñas de primaria para hacer eso... - dijo tímidamente la chica de grandes pechos.

- ¡Dije que dibujen a su familia! - dijo Yuko mientras les daba una mirada de pocos amigos a todas.

- ¡s-si! - dijeron todas con mucho miedo; y así todas tomaron un lápiz y una hoja y comenzaron a dibujar a sus familias, todas lo hacían bastante bien, claro unas con mas experiencia, pero todos eran unos dibujos maravillosos; y así pasaron toda la hora dibujando, hasta que toca el timbre que finaliza las clases.

- bien, dejen sus dibujos en mi escritorio y retírense - les dijo a todas la maestra.

- si Fubuki-sensei - dijeron todas al unisono, luego todas hicieron lo que se les indico y se retiraron; todas pasaron por fuera de la cancha de fútbol, donde Hana se quedo y las demás se marcharon; Hana corrió hasta el lugar y se quedo observando la practica, sin que se diera cuenta un chico de cabello verde se paro a su lado.

- son unos buenos jugadores - dijo el chico.

- si, juegan muy bien - dijo la chica, pero al darse cuenta de que alguien mas estaba se sobresalto, miro al chico y se sonrojo a mas no poder.

- Hola, soy Fey Rune ¿y tú? - dijo Fey con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ho-Hola... soy... soy... Hana Shindou - termino de decir Hana mas tímida que nunca; en eso se acerca Shindou a ambos.

- Hola Fey cuanto tiempo, Hana ya vamonos - dijo tomando a la chica del brazo y llevándosela.

- ¿eh? - fue lo unico que se escucho de la ojimarron mientras era arrastrada por su primo, luego Shindou volteo a ver a Fey y le hiso una seña con la mano, queriendo decir "te estoy vigilando", Fey solo sonreía y miraba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

en otra parte de la cancha...

- ¿pero que te paso Endo? - dijo Kido mirando a un muy golpeado Endo.

- la loca de Yuko me lanzo por la ventana, luego entre toque la bateria de lo mas bien, y sin razón alguna ella y una alumna me volvieron a lanzar por la ventana - dijo Endo con cascaditas en los ojos.

- ya, ya tranquilo, sabíamos que si ella llegaba aquí sucedería eso, ahora te ire a deja a tu casa para que tu mujer te cocine algo - dijo Kido, mientras ayudaba a Endo a caminar.

- y si mejor vamos a Rairaiken, oí que Tobitaka aprendió una nueva receta - dijo casi suplicante Endo.

- no, no tú te vas donde tu esposa, y ella te cocinara - dijo Kido con una sonrisa malvada.

- esta bien... oye apropósito ¿has visto a Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno y Nagumo? - pregunto bastante confundido el castaño.

- no, ¿por qué? - interrogo el hombre de gafas.

- oí que se volvieron al lado oscuro y quieren destruir a la humanidad - menciono muy preocupado Endo.

- ya, ya, tranquilo veras que con la comida de tu esposa te recuperaras o morirás, no estoy seguro - termino de decir Yuuto, para luego ambos marcharse de la cancha de fútbol.

* * *

**Fin... jeje espero que les haya gustado, lo hise en un momento de ocio xD **

**¿les gusto?**

**¿se divirtieron?**

**¿Endo volverá a la Clase de Artes?**

**¿Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo y Suzuno volvieron al lado oscuro?**

**¿Shindou es muy sobreprotector?**

**¿quieren que el curso de artes tenga una fiesta de bienvenida?**

**¿quieren una pijamada?**

**¿quieren que sean dos pijamadas y todas en la casa de Shindou e.e?**

**¿la nueva maestra volvera a golpear a Endo?**

**¿ conseguirán otra batería para Naomi?**

**creo que eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y lamento que no haya sido tan gracioso, es que el calor me derritio el cerebro :c bueno, sin mas espero sus REVIEW *-* bay saludos y ¡gracias por leer!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Holas, aqui les dejo la conti ^^ espero que les guste y lamento la demora, no se me ocurría nada.**

**Le agradezco a Nao-chan16 quien me ayudo mucho mucho :D**

**Los personajes de inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad de Inazuma, como siempre todos los estudiantes ya estaban llegando a sus respectivos establecimientos.

- Recuerda Hana, no debes acercarte a ningún chico, ¿entendido?- Dijo Shindou mirando seriamente a su prima.

- No crees que es un poco exagerado Takuto - Le respondió la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

- No, prometí que te protegería, bueno ya debo irme, recuerda si ves al chico de cabello verde no te le acerques- Después de que el ex capitán dijera eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su respectivo salón; dejando a una Hana con una gotita estilo anime.

- No… no debo acercarme a Fey - Dijo para sí misma la pelicastaña.

- ¡Hola!- saludo Naomi a la chica.

- Ah, hola Naomi- Saludo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Jeje será mejor irnos, ya que si llegamos tarde la maestra nos lanzara por la ventana- Dijo de forma divertida Naomi; y así ambas chicas fueron.

Ya estaban todas en sus respectivos puestos; al rato después suena la campana que da inicio a las clases, después de unos minutos entra Yuko, deja sus cosas en su escritorio, mira de reojo la clase y saluda.

- Buenos días chicas – Dijo aun sin fijarse bien en la clase.

- Buenos días- Respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, hoy empezaran con… un momento- Yuko se fija bien en la clase, específicamente en cierto escritorio y nota algo que no concuerda.- Pero… ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí Endo?!- Grito muy furiosa.

- Pues… quiero ser parte de esta clase- Contesto de la forma más inocente que pudo.

- Aaahhh da igual, bien hoy comenzaran con la clase de deportes- Dijo Yuko a su clase.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron todas muy confundidas.

- Esta bien que este sea un curso de talentos, pero eso no quiere decir que no tendrán deportes, deben conservar su condición física, vayan al gimnasio y allá verán a su maestra de deportes- Dijo tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Etto… ¿usted no nos hará deportes?- Pregunto Hana.

- No, tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo ya en la puerta.

- Es porque después que se casó se volvió una floja- Canturrio Endo.

- De ti me ocupare más tarde- Dijo la maestra, para finalmente marcharse.

Y así todas se fueron hacia el gimnasio, bueno todas y Endo, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a los camerinos a cambiarse de ropa mientras Endo esperaba en la entrada, todas se pusieron sus ropas deportivas, y se fueron al gimnasio junto a Endo, al llegar ahí vieron a una mujer, supusieron que era la maestra de deportes, así que se acercaron a ella.

-Holas chicas, bienvenidas a mi clase, mi nombre es Yukiko Kira y seré su maestra de deportes- Se presentó una mujer alta, delgada, con buenos atributos, su cabello era de color azul, largo y liso; y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro.

-¿Kira? No me diga que usted es… - Dijo sorprendida Hana.

-Sí, soy la esposa de Hiroto Kira un ex jugador de Inazuma Japan

-Hola Yukiko- Saludo de mano arriba el castaño.

-¡¿qué haces aquí Endo?!- Reclamo enojada la mujer.

-Pues soy parte de la clase- Dijo de lo más tranquilo, sin darse cuenta de que había una chica bastante enojada.

-说唱和嘻哈是最好的- Dijo muy enojada Yue, para luego darle un golpe a Endo y lanzarlo a la cancha de fútbol; todas quedaron viendo a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Naomi aún muy sorprendida.

-Me estreso y lo golpee- Dijo de lo más calmada Yue.

-No, lo de hablar en ¿chino?- Dijo Jessy a Yue.

-Pues sí, chino, es que no quiero traumar a ninguna

-Okey, muchas gracias por desacerté de la molestia, ahora comencemos, ¡den 20 vueltas a la cancha!- Dijo la maestra, para luego hacer sonar un silbato, todas las chicas comenzaron a correr en la cancha del gimnasio.

-Yo que pensé que aquí iban a ser un poco menos estrictas- Dijo Hikari mientras corría.

-Te apoyo, se suponía que esto era por nuestros talentos- Comento Paz quien estaba al lado de Hikari.

-Es bastante estricta, jooo yo quiero ir a dibujar- Dijo Clara mientras lloraba a cascaditas.

-Vamos chicas, si se puede, solo nos quedan 19 vueltas y media- Trato de alentarlas Emi, pero en su cabeza tenía una gotita estilo anime.

-Ojala estuviera Endo-san para que sufriera- Se lamentaba Yue mientras corria.

-Tú lo mandaste a volar y lo libraste de esto Yue- Le replico Haku.

-Ya me canse, y aún nos quedan unas 17 vueltas- Lloraba a cascaditas Yasuki.

-Vamos, ya queda poco y después supongo que descansaremos- Dijo Valen mientras trataba de darles ánimo a las demás.

-Quiero volver a mi antiguo colegio, ahí eran más humanos- Se quejaba Sophi mientras aún corría con bastante energía.

-Demandare a Raimon, lo hare y tendrán que pagarnos por los daños y perjuicios- Dijo bastante molesta Naomi.

Y así todas siguieron hasta finalmente terminar las 20 vueltas alrededor de la gran cancha del gimnasio, cuando finalizaron todas cayeron rendidas en el piso.

-Perfecto chicas, se ha acabado la clase de deportes, pueden ir a asearse y cambiarse, nos vemos después- Después de decir eso la señora Kira se marchó con todas sus cosas, mientras las chicas se dirigían a los camerinos; después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa se dirigieron a su salón, al llegar todas se sentaron pesadamente en sus correspondientes escritorios; después de un rato entro una mujer y dejo sus cosas en el escritorio de la maestra, todas se pusieron de pie.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Tori Kazemaru y seré su maestra de música- Se presentó una mujer alta, cabello largo lacio y castaño, ojos azules y tez clara.

-¡¿Es la esposa de Ichirouta Kazemaru?!- Exclamaron todas muy sorprendidas.

-Sí, soy la esposa del ex defensa de Inazuma Japan- Dijo la mujer con una adorable sonrisa.

-Wow, nos han tocado de maestras las mujeres de los mejores jugadores- Dijo bastante animada Shion.

-Tienes razón, y… ¿qué haremos maestra? ¿Tocaremos algo?- Pregunto bastante curiosa Suki.

-Pues practicaran cada una con un instrumento, y trataremos de sacar alguna melodía, todas tocaran algo, todas terminaran tocando un instrumento a la perfección- Dijo amablemente la mujer, a lo que todas asintieron.

-Y usted ¿Qué instrumento toca? O ¿Cuál es su especialidad?- Pregunto animadamente Alexia.

-De todo, pero mi especialidad es el arpa y la guitarra- contesto la mujer.

-Estoy bastante ansiosa, comencemos pronto ya quiero tocar- Dijo muy animada Kim.

-Sí, vamos a comenzar, probemos si es que nos sale algo lindo- Hablo Jessy alegremente.

-Sí, pues comencemos- Después de que la maestra dijera eso todas comenzaron a practicar con distintos instrumentos, todas tocaban bien, claro unas con más experiencia que otras, pero todas tenían una capacidad increíble de aprender; al tiempo después la clase finalizo, y la maestra tomo sus cosas para marcharse.

-Bien, nos vemos chicas cuídense- Se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa, para luego marcharse.

-Bien a esperar- Dijo Naomi recostándose en su escritorio.

-Deberíamos hacer algo para conocernos mejor ¿no creen? – Dijo Suki, a lo que todas la miraron.

-Pues… que les parece… si hacemos una pijamada- Dijo alegremente Hana.

-¡SI!- Dijeron todas al unísono.

-¿Qué les parece esta noche en casa de mis tíos?

-Pero ¿a Shindou no le molestara?- Pregunto Kim.

-No, no hay problema, ya que estaremos en mi habitación

-Perfecto- Volvieron a decir todas al mismo tiempo; en eso entra otra mujer, la cual al igual que la anterior era una maestra.

-Hola chicas encantada, mi nombre es Laura Nagumo y- No pudo continuar hablando ya que todas la interrumpieron.

-¡¿Es esposa del gran Haruya Nagumo?!- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-jeje sí, mi marido es Haruya Nagumo, el gran y terco Nagumo- Contesto la mujer con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.- Bien, como decía soy Laura y seré su maestra de danza… un momento tú la chica que está sentada con un laptop ¿qué haces?- Todas voltearon a ver a Naomi.

-Pues veo un video de gallinas- Todas se acercaron a ver el video, incluyendo a la maestra, y al mirar la pantalla se veían a unas tiernas caricaturas de gallinas bailando ¿Breack dance? Si, breack dance; bueno hasta que las aplastaron.- Joo eso fue malo

-Esto me dio una idea- Dijo la mujer con una mano en el mentón.- bailaran breack dance

-Etto… eso es muy complicado- Dijo preocupada Hana.

-Tranquilas, yo les enseño- Y así todas comenzaron se prepararon y a ensayar unos pasos bastante difíciles, pero después de unos cuantos minutos los dominaron y lograron que esos pasos se vieran espectaculares, pero a las vez delicados; después de un rato la clase finalizo, Laura tomo sus cosas para retirarse.- Bien, eso es todo, nos vemos adiós chicas- Y así termino por marcharse. Inmediatamente llego Yuko al salón.

-Hola chicas, hoy no tendremos clases de artes por que debo atender unos asuntos de la exposición

-¿qué exposición?- Pregunto inocentemente Hana.

-La de los dibujos que me hicieron ayer- Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, antes de que alguien dijera algo Endo entro por la puerta.

-Hola, que tal ¿oye Yuko adivina quién vino?- Hablo el castaño.

-No me digas que…- Dijo bastante sorprendida y preocupada la mujer. – Chicas, si quieren pueden marcharse ahora tengo que salvar vidas

-No te preocupes, yo les hago la clase de artes- Dijo el hombre con banda naranja en la cabeza.

-¡No, no necesito que aprendan a dibujar un balón!- Grito la mujer para luego de un golpe mandar volando a Endo.

-Wow, hoy perdió la paciencia antes- Dijo Hikari.

-Debo irme, adiós- La mujer salió rápidamente del salón, dejando a las chicas bastante confundidas.

Mientras tanto en la cancha de fútbol había un gran número de personas reunidas, en un instante todas miraron al cielo y abrieron paso para que Endo aterrizara.

-¿Qué paso Endo, estas bien?- Dijo un hombre albino.

-Sí, gracias Fubuki, y lo que paso fue que Yuko se enojo

-Jeje lo siento, ella es así- De repente se ve a la aludida llegar corriendo.

-Fubuki ¿Dónde está?- Dijo la mujer muy preocupada y mirando para todos los lados.

-Está aquí- Dijo el albino haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver a una pequeña de 5 años, de tez blanca, ojos verdes, cabello plateado y rizado.

-Shizuka- Dijo Yuko acariciando la cabeza de la niña.- Vaya veo que hay más invitados- Dijo mirando a bastantes chicos de otros colegios.- Aprovechando que están todos aquí chicos les pediré un favor, necesito que organicen una fiesta de bienvenida a las chicas.

-¿Nosotros?- Pregunto inocentemente Tenma.

-Sí, ustedes y otra cosa, Shiro y yo debemos ir a arreglar unos asuntos, por favor cuiden de nuestra niña- Y después de decir eso tomo la mano de Fubuki y ambos salieron corriendo.

-Emmm… nosotros también nos vamos- Dijo Endo para luego salir corriendo al igual que Haruna y Kido.

-¿Por qué huyeron?- Pregunto Fey.

-No lo sé, miren que niña más linda e indefensa- Acoto Taiyou.

-De seguro no nos causara ningún problema- Dijo Tenma sonriendo; todos comenzaron a elogiar a la pequeña, mientras ella solo sonreía igual que como lo hacía Fudou; el único que se dio cuenta fue Yukimura y trago saliva en seco.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado ^^ dejen review :D**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿por que Yukimura trago saliva ante la sonrisa de Shizuka?**

**¿podrán organizar la fiesta y cuidar a la niña a la vez?**

**¿que quieren que pase en la pijamada?**

**Bien bay saludos y ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
